particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Ma'avak
Ma'avak is the name given to a series of political parties in Beiteynu. It is primarily concerned with reasserting Jewish sovereignty over all of Beiteynu. Party History Ma'avak Ma'avak (Struggle) was a part political part paramilitary organisation formed by General Secretary Moshe Ne'eman in February 2309. It was intended as an opposition movement to the Pontesi invasion of the nation The overriding aim of the party was the removal of Pontesi troops from Beiteynu and the re-establishment of the Jewish Homeland. Beyond that it also concentrated on protecting the role of religion in the nation and encouraging collective ownership of industry. Ma'avak was officially listed as a terrorist organisation by twelve nations, including Pontesi. Political Wing The political side of the organisation was first led by General Secretary Moshe Ne'eman and then by General Secretary Daniel Shkolnik. It was one of the first to register as a legal party following the collapse of the Judean People's Front dictatorship. Initially it was intended to exist simply as a front for the paramilitary wing but later evolved into a concentrated movement to attain power for Jews of Beiteynu. Ma'avak contested elections in all of the five Mehoz of Beiteynu but, along with other members of the Beiteynu Resistance Committee, consistently rejected the official results. According the Ma'avak they were fabricated by the Pontesian run government and did not represent the true feelings of the people. Paramilitary Wing Whilst Ma'avak agreed that the political process is important it also accepted the freedom is regularly won on a base of political rebellion. The paramilitary wing of the party was known as Jüdische Widerstandarmee (Jewish Resistance Army) and was primarily linked to attacks on Pontesian military camps. The group, led by General of the Resistance Lavi Ben-Tzvi and later General of the Resistance Eliyahu Esa Kason, was accused of targetting innocent civilians but it rejected this claiming that armed Pontesians were its main target. Reshima-Demokratit le-Shalom Following the mass surge of support for the Gush Shalom faction of the party and a vote of no confidence in Daniel Shkolnik, Tuvya Menachem was elected as General Secretary of the party. His first move was to rename it as the Reshima Demokratit le-Shalom (Democratic List for Peace) and cast away the image of the Ma'avak years. Most notably this was done by compromising in the Atyr Conference started by Daniel Shkolnik by agreeding to a limited Pontesian troop withdrawel as opposed to demanding a complete one. He also move the party headquarters from Kahina Point in Endlid to Kiryas Ya’akov in Padrilka. Ma'avak Hadasha Following continued electoral defeats and Pontesian moves to withdraw from the Atyr Peace Treaty, hardline nationalist Yechezkel Sheetrit was elected to the position of General Secretary. He immediately disbanded RDS and ushed in the dawn of Ma'avak Hadasha (New Struggle) before taking steps to restart armed resistance. He early time is control was also marked by increased friendship with the recently independent nation of Darnussia. In 2359 a bombing on ASG headquarters forced the party, and subsequently all other Pnték parties, to disband and resign all seats in the Sanherdin. This was immediately followed by an all out military assault on Pontesian areas of Tadraki and Endild. By 2364 Sheetrit stated that all Pontesian forces had been removed from Beiteynu and the area was fully under Jewish control. International Relations Despite Pnték attempts to isolate the Beiteynu Resistance Committee, Ma'avak has managed to forge several international relation. As well as holding leadership status in Freedom Fighters of the World and Jewish Communities of the World Alliance, Ma'avak represents the latter at leadership level in the Alliance for the Recognition of Ecclesias. It also participates in the Pan-Majatran Movement and the Freedom and Independence PAC. Aside from this it is thought to have good relations with Darnussia and Cobura. Party Songs During the Resistance Movement to the Pontesian invasion of Beiteynu, members of Ma'avak composed a number of party related songs. Meshullam Yakov Eleazar Song "Meshullam Yakov Eleazar did fall, '' ''A Pontesian bullet lodged in his head, '' ''But we the chosen do answer his call, '' ''And will not rest 'till all invaders are dead. '' ''The Star of David flying so high, '' ''Giving us hope of future glory, '' ''We see it shining oh so bright in our eyes, '' ''And hear it recite the Eleazar story. '' ''To the light comrades to the light! '' ''Fight comrades fight! '' ''For the Motherland and for the Lord, '' ''All men must pick up the sword. '' ''Meshullam Yakov Eleazar did fall, '' ''A Pontesian bullet lodged in his head, '' ''But we the chosen do answer his call, '' ''And will not rest 'till all invaders are dead." We Hate All Pontesians ''We built shelters we built guns, '' ''We shot priests and we short nuns, '' ''We took Catholics and a Prog-Dar, '' ''And ran them all down in one car, '' '''Cos we hate all Pontesians, '' ''Whatever the religion, creed or skin, '' ''Yeah we hate all Pontesians, '' ''And to not hate them is a sin. '' Category:Political parties in Beiteynu